hatori's driving class 101
by marzilandx
Summary: hatori's always been a good doctor to the sohma house hold but will he be a good driving instructor?
1. the bunny learns his way

Chapter 1:the bunny lears his way...

'being the family doctor is enough, but the driving instructor? I be Akito is enjoying seeing me work to death, I just wonder who's the first person I'm supposed to 'teach'

As Hatori sat down to think more a screetching call came "HATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a high pitched voice called Almost falling out of his chair he ran outside, seeing a blond boy "momoji, how many times have I told you don't call me like that! NHow what do you need 'm waiting for som-"Hatori started to say "here I am!" Momoji said "wait what do you mean, 'here I am'...wait, no, that can't be, don't tell me" Hatori siad in shock "yup,yup, your gonna teach me how to drive!" momoji said smiling "right..well ehem, get in the car then" hatori said still in awe "okay"  
Getting in the car Hatori noticed somthing, "momoji.can you even reach the"  
"the what?" Momoji asked looking at Hatori "u-um, nothing, just start the car" Hatori said looking down "okay"  
"okay, now let's start on the turns shall we"  
"oh, turns, yay!"Momoji exclaimed "how bout the M turn..." Hatori said cautionly "M! that starts Momoji's name" Momoji said turning the whell, "hey,. I bet I can spell my whole name!  
"wait momoji turn when I tell yo-AH!" Hatori exclaimed "M"  
"O"  
"M"  
"O"  
"J"  
"Momoji stop!" Hatori said while taking controllof the wheel, while still trying to get over the dizzzyness, breathing heavily "okay..how bout we practice Parking instead"  
"aw, but I only had one letter!" Momoji said pouting "and imagine how you would dot the i..." Haori said shuddering Pulling the car back in drive the lesson became more 'smoother'  
"good job momoji...I guess we can go on the road now"  
"THE ROAD"  
"y-yes. The road" Hatori said un certain Pulling out of the sohma estate, the two boys got on the road "Now momoji, we're only going for a short ride,okay? Now when I tell you to put your signal on and turn left, remember to look bot-MOMOJI"  
"look, we're on the road"  
"you should never do that! Now..there's a stop light, slow down and stop, good"  
"Look,look! GREEN"  
"wait, momoji before you do anything you should"  
"SPEED UP"  
"WHAT? NO, momoji slow down or you'll go over the speeed limit"  
But then all became quiet, the little bunny became sileced slowing down a little bit "Momoji"  
"UP AHEAD"  
"If it's the police you better slow down"  
But then the bunny shook his head "then..what is is"  
"CANDY STORE"  
"oh, no momoji you can't"  
"CANDY!" Momoji said turning the car almost tipping the car, parking hastily he jumped out of the car "well, I guess I can think now..."Hatori said sitting back a little, "wait, if he eats all that candy...and then he gets back to driving...and knowing him he would be..hyper, than,than..."

Suddenly a thump to the door interupted Hatori's train of thought, as hatori moved closer to see what had bumped into the car, a blond boy poped up

"AHHHHHHHH"  
"Hatori, let me in!" Momoji said pulling the door handle numerouse times as hatori opened the door Momoji rushed in "Look at all the candy!" momoji exclaimed holding up what seemed like 4 pounds of cany "6 pounds"  
"oh my lord"  
"now let's get driving"  
"wait momoji how bout I-AHH"  
"buckle up"  
After what seemed like a death trp Hatori expected it was over,  
"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! i can't wait to tell haru"  
Hatori stood in silence.  
"hey, Tori-nii, you look worn out" Hatsuharu said in a worried tone "why aren't you inside?" Hatori asked "Oh I was jsut going to tell you that your going to teach me how to drive next week,oh and sorry Tori-nii"  
"what for"  
"I was going to tell you today that you were going to teach Momoji but I got lost, sorry"  
"HARU, i'VE GOT SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" the bunny exclaimed as Haru got in the house "cool" haru replied Hatori stood there shaking his head, "as lon as he doesn't go black..other wise it would be out of the fryer pan and into the fire..."

oh, and sorry if this sounds stupid, but I really don't know that much about driving yet, sry! 


	2. thank god for the whiteside

well anyways here's chapert 2, haru stars in this! lol, and thanks guys for positng it means the world to me, and shizoo don't worry, i'll make a kyo one soon i promise .

Chapter 2: Hatsuharu Sohma Part 1: thank god for the white side

As Hatori recovered from the so called death ride of a lesson, he got ready for The ox. As he installed the exra padding and the temporary teacher's break ( I really don't know about driving yet ,sorry ) After he was done went inside his house to program 911 in to his cell phone

"Hey, Tori-nii,what are you doing?" Hatsuharu asked as he putted down the book he was reading,surprisenly he was reading about driving.

"Oh,just adding a few calls to my contact list..."Hatori said as he looked up.

"Oh,you mean like 911,your insurance company,the bank, and Yuki if I suddenly go black while driving?" Hatsuharu presumed calmly

"...um,may i ask why I should have Yuki to call if you go black-" Hatori started to say

"Just trust me Yuki will help, a whole lot" Hatsuharu said while going to the car.

"Um okay..." Hatori said as he got up.

- in the car/the road

"Hatsuharu...how did you know how to put it into drive,and go into the road?" Hatori asked surprisenly

"Easy...I just read the driver's manual, isn't that how Momoji knew how to do this too?" Hatsuharu asked while stopping at the stop light,and putting his turning signal on.

"...Driver's...Manual..." Hatori said in awe, "all I had to do is give him a..driver's manual"

"um, i guess you didn't do that then" Hatsuharu said while turning.

Snapping back to reality Hatori said," Ehem,well, I think you're ready for the highway now"

"Okay,cool" Haru replied

As haru said that Hatori just remembered somthing, Hatori worrying, 'please,oh please...don't get road rage,please,please,please-'

"Tori-nii,a-are you okay...your saying please an awfull lot..."Haru started to say.

"What?oh,um,nothing" Hatori said as he looked at the boy driving.

After a while Hatori thought this would be a actually black free lesson, until... a rude man passed Hatusharu obiviously ready to crash any momment

"Hatsuharu,um..."Hatori sid in a worry

"Damn him...that good for nothing..." Haru said while stuggling not to go black

What Hatsuharu didn't notice was that he was off the highway,and in a public street

"Oh...no,please not Hatsuharu...your not having road rage...are you?

"No..." Hatsuharu started to say,breathing heavily,then all of a sudden."DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!"

"Hatsuharu...h-he's going as fast as the speed limit"Hatori started to say... 


	3. black as it comes but will it go?

Chapter 2: Hatsuharu sohma part 2: black as it comes, but will it ever go?

" DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DANM!" Haru yelled

"oh my lord, help me now!"hatori yelled "haru, get controll of your self, you're on a public road!"

"shit! then no body better get in my way!" Haru said running a stop light

"haru you gotta stop! you just ran past a red li-AH" Hatori screamed olding on his seat for dear life

police started to chase after Haru and Hatori, Haru had a sick twisted smile on his face ((but it still looked cute on him)) "guess we're gonna go for a joyride, since the police are giving us a chase

"don't you dare hatsuharu as your gaurdian I-" Hatori was saying but got cut off as he screamed for dear life holding onto his seat as Haru made a sharp turn around the corner, more cops were coming "HARUUUUUUUUUUU!" HATORI Yelled for dear life, Haru sped up driving past a grocery store

+kyo,tohru,and Yuki+ "hey, was that..." Kyo started to say "haru-kun?" tohru said titling her head Yuki just looked confused All three shook their heads "nah" they shrugged as they picked up the groceries -  
Haru smirked looking in the mirror "heh, this is gonna be fun" Haru said pushing on the gas

"haru!' hatori yelled holdin onto his seat closing his eyes

haru just ignored Hatori and laughed hysterically, as he sped up, he drove through another red light

Hatori couldn't take it anymore and he started to pray for his life as Haru took a sharp turn almost hitting a old lady in a motor scooter ((I know that sounds horrible but I promise it'll be funny in the end)) "pull over!" the cops started to say on a bull horn

Haru laughed "shit like I'm going to listen to you!" Haru said pushing the car to it's limits

Hatori still was praying but stoped when he heard his phone ring he picked up his phone still holding onto his seat for dear life "hello?" Hatori asked sounding a lot agravated

"tori! so how's driving lesson?" Ayame asked in a high piched voice

oh just GRAND!" Hatori yelled in sarcasim,

"oh, well, good!" Ayame said, you could almost see him smiling "well me and shigure are in a bit of a fix you see-"

" I DON'T CARE, DAMMIT! i'M ALMOST GOING TO DIE SO IF SHIGURE'S STUCK IN ONE OF YOUR FRILLY OUT FITS AGAIN JUST CUT IT OFF OF HIM! GOOD-BYE" hatori yelled turning off his phone sighing in agrivation looking up at the mirror, "oh my god! haru slow down! now!" Hatori yelled

"dhit like I'd listen to you you danmed sea horse " Haru smirked speeding up more

+ayame and shigure+ "well, it seems Hatori is tied up at the moment" Ayame said hangingg up "ah well, we'll catch up to him later I guess" shigure said ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cops came in all directions this time "finally! a challenge!" Haru yelled as he turned so sharp

Hatori closed his eyes tight his heart beating like crazy, "my god,my god,my god-" Hatori was chanting until he remembered somthing "dammit you just make me remember at the last second of my life!" Hatori yelled up to the roof ((he was refering to god)) Hatori sighed "well thank you lord!" Hatori said as he pushed on the teaching brakes, soon Har lost control and ended up driving into a ditch

haru dinally calmed down and came back to his white side "hey, tori-nii? why are in a ditch? and why are there cops surounding us?" Haru asked

" Haru...justget out of the car" Hatori said getting out f the car as the police got him and put him in the police car the same with Haru

+jail+ "hey,Tori-nii, i'm sorry again for going black on you"  
Hatori siged, I guess it's okay" Hatori said leaning against the wall "hey, one more thing, tori-nii?" Haru asked "what?" hatori asked closing his eyes "why are shigure and ayame are in a cell?" Haru said pointing to a cell with ayame and shigure in it Hatori didn't even bother to open his eyes " Haru"  
"yes?" Haru asked " I already am dealing with you, I don't need another problem especially with those idiots"  
"but one more thing tori-nii, why aren't you surprised or anything?" Haru asked a bit confused " let's just say that the first time I met those two i picuted them in jail" Hatori sighed as he opened his eyes "TORI-CHAN!" ayame called "well you two are free to go" a police officer said Haru and hatori got up "aren't you gonna bail them out?" Haru asked Hatori turned towards the police and looked to ayame and shigure " I haven't seen them in my life" Hatori said bluntly as he and haru walked out of the jail as they were walking home and as hatori was making calls for ensurance an old lady in a motor scooter hit haru with her cane "what was that for?" haru asked feeling the bump on his head "for almost running me over!" the old lady yelled hitting haru again "hey! quit it i-i'm sorry!" Haru said trying to run away from the old lady "you'd better be you little punk!" the old lady said chasing Haru, Haru running as fast as he can "boy you can run but you ca't hiude fom mama!" the old lady screamed waving her cane pushing her scooter into ful speed

Hatori sighed "guess I'd better call yuki now" Hatori said dialing yuki's number

hey guys who should I do the next chapter on?

Kyo Yuki Tohru Shigure Ayame both of them need to enew their license and i don't even know if shigure can drive  
Arisa Hanna Rin Kureano same thing basically, but akito wants him to drive

and last but not least Akito ((dun,dun,dun,lol))

so who should it be? 


	4. Let's ride part 1:kyo

**_Hatori's Driving Class 101_**

**_I'M BAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and with a new chapter of Hatori's driving class 101!! next up on the list is woah...YUKI and KYO!!!!!!!hahah this'll be interesting...but still-thank you to all of the people who reviewed for me!!!!you guys are the best eber!!!!!you guys rock like woah. Please read and review-and maybe read my other stories!!! thankies!!!_**

**_Filipina Rose_**

* * *

_'I don't even know why i'm doing this shit...it's gonna kill me sooner or later i know that...'_ Hatori thought sighing as he shook his head. Of course if you were supposed to get in a car while a happy go lucky carefree bunny and a bi-polar ox that's supposedly going to "drive" you would want to get out as fast as you can. But of course just like the man he is Hatori didn't even bther to ask Akito to quit. Even if he had the balls to he couldn't get out of it- in his own way he was a follower- Akito was his master-and Hatori along with the rest of the zodiac was his pupets. He sighed shaking his head. He put his head into his hands as he was sitting at his desk. Yup, you guess it-it was another driving lesson. He breathed deeply-at least he didn't have to teach Haru and Momoji again. Not until a good amount of time anyways. 

Hatori reluctantly got up as he sighed looking at his calendar. Flipping through the months he finally got to this month. He searched, the 23rd...the 23rd... Wait...what the fuck!!?!?!?! Hatori's jaw dropped it couldn't be...it just couldn't...

_**May 23rd-**_

**_Yuki Sohma_**

**_Kyo Sohma_**

**_time- 3:00-4:45 pm_**

Holy crap...Hatori thought flipping through the calendar-it couldn't be could it...? Wait...SHIT! Hatori rushed to his desk flipping thorugh his papers, he prayed and prayed that it couldn't-

_Dear Hatori-Sama_

_On behalf of my duty i need to inform you that Yuki and Kyo will have to be sharing a drving lesson with you because both boys have schedualed for May 23rd on Shigure's part since any other day in this month would be inconvienecing either one of them. Have a good day_

_-Sohma, Kureano_

Hatori sighed balling up the paper throwing it into the trash can. He sighed banging his head on the desk, he still had an hour left. Maybe he could kil himself before hand...yes that would be nice...kill your self before you get killed by another. He shook his head as his phone rang. He took a deep breath, "Hello Hatori Sohma here" he said

**"HATORI!!!!It's Gure-chan!!!!I just wanted to drop by and say-"** Shigure was about to say but then Hatori glared at the phone.**"You..."** he said in his low voice of his. On the other line it seemed shigure dropped the phone from sheer terror. **"TORII-CHAN!!!"** Ayame smiled picking up the phone. After hearing Ayame Hatori atuomatically hung up. This is going to be...interesting. Hatori sighed shaking his head.

He got up walking towards the door opening it. It couldn't be that bad...I-i mean...Yuki could just piss off Kyo...and Kyo could let go of the wheel...and then there could be a fight..in the middle of the highway... Or Yuki could be driving and then fan girls could attack his car...then yuki would have to swirv, then Hatori woud have to follow a law suit...with all those wasted crappy obsessed lives gone...Hatori shuddered.

**_CRASH_**

_'I guess Yuki and Kyo are already here...' _Hatori sighed going out side.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" the two of them yelled pointing at each other-well...Kyo yelled, Yuki just glared. Hatori rolled his eyes shakin his head-"Blame Shigure" Hatori said bluntly walking towards his car. At least he got the repairs done...but now that I think of it...maybe he should have kept them...especially with Kyo and Yuki. He turned around and saw a gloomy atmosphere around the two boys

_**"Shigure..."**_

Hatori smirked a bit..._If I can't get my hands on him...at least they will..._ hatori finally concluded

* * *

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** Shigure laughed wacthing his editor suffering as she was trying to find his manuscript. **"Ah what a fine day for a good laugh yes dear Aya?"** Shigure smiled sipping his tea. Ayame sighed nodding,** "Ah my dear Gure-san, this would be a perfect moment if out dear Torii-chan were here. Who did you say he was teaching today?" **Shigure smiled opening his mouth to talk but got a sudden chill going up his spine. **"Eheheheheh...they're so thankful I can sense it" Shigure said his voice a bit shaken.**

* * *

Hatori decided that Kyo should go first. Mainly because he didn't want Kyo to be mad and ruin his car before hand. The first couple of minutes seemed pretty smooth. But...eerily quiet. That is until Kyo's cell phone began to ring. Like a "smart" driver he asked Yuki to answer his cell phone because Hatori was in his own little conversation. Yuki looked down at the caller ID, **"Who the fuck is DamsexyMeow?"** Yuki asked calmly but a bit disturbed. Kyo cursed under his breath,** "Damn...j-just answer it will you!?"** Kyo said trying to concentrate on the rode since he was in the highway. Yuki put it on speaker phone,** "Hello?"** Yuki answered holding the phone infront of him a bit disgusted even by the name. 

**"Oy, chikachika boom boom! Good news, Losecontrol couldn't work tonight-gonna fill in for 'em?"** A scratchy voice said.

Yuki and Hatori looked at Kyo's cellphone.** "chikachikaboomboom?"** they both asked as Hatori hung up on his own cell phone. **"Uh...w-who is that? I've never heard that voice in my life..." **Kyo lied

**"Oy chikachika we be partying tonight right?"** the voice asked, Kyo looked towards the road, **"Yuki j-just hang up on him..."** Kyo ordered, Yuki was to shoked to hear, **"chikachika boomboom?"** was all he muttered, **"Hang up!"** Kyo yelled. Hatori was a bit afraid but took the phone hanging up.** "Thanks.."** Kyo said putting his cell phone back in his pocket. The car was now silent until Kyo took a turn to the left. **"Ehem, you were supposed to turn right"** Hatori said,** "Oops..." **Kyo said still driving.** "Are you going to turn?"** Hatori asked,** "Okay hold up"** Kyo said about to turn around until out of no where cats attacked the car. Making Kyo swirv into a tree.

**"Holy cap Kyo! What the fuck is going on here!?"** Hatori yelled seeing the cats slide of the hood of his care one by one trying to hold on for dear life with their claws. Kyo honestly didn't know until his jaw dropped seeing a black cat slowly dropping down the windsheild. The cat looked directally into Kyo's eyes and Kyo looked away turning on the windsheild wippers. Hitting the cat right off.** "Kyo...that was a bit cruel don't you agree...?"** Hatori asked just sititng there. Kyo shrugged obviously holding something back as he managed to get back onto the road. Hatori gave Kyo points for actually being able to get on the road again. He relxed a bit looking in the back seat seeing Yuki asleep. Pretty normal...Hatori shrugged until he caught his own self off gaurd. _Wait...what the fuck am I thinking...I'm gonna jinx my self I-I just know it!_ Hatori breathed looking at Kyo then the road glaring a bit, _What is going to happen...?!?!?!?_ He looked around..Maybe he was just over exagerating...he sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**"Hatori here"** He answered to lazy to answer more formal**."TORI-SAN!!!!I OVER HEARD YOUR TEACHING MY DEAR BROTHER YUKI!!!!"** Hatori rolled his eyes sighing, but then jumped a bit when he felt a cold hand grab his shoulder, **"Hang up now Hatori-san..."** Yuki glared, even making Kyo shudder. Hatori took a deep breath, **"What do you want?"** He demanded cringing at Yuki's grip tightening. **"Oh I needed to ask you if you can pick something up from my shop-i'm at Shigure's right now so you see my delema" **Ayame informed clearly. Hatori hesityated but sighed, **"What ever"** he said hanging up finally feeling Yuki's grip disapear. **"Oy Kyo we're stopping at Ayame shop-the faster we do it the faster we can get this whole thing over with sound good?"** Hatori asked. The two shrugged, **"As long as he's not there I'm good" **Yuki sighed closing his eyes again.

Kyo took a turn to Ayame's shop. Haotir opened the door stopping as he looked at the two teens,** "Come on-I'm not going to let you two be alone in my car, now come one"** Hatori ordered. the two teens groaned but obeyed. Ayame's shop seemed so...quiet...and so...strange... and...about to get a hell of a lot stranger.

**"Ah! Hatori-san what ever is the ocassion for stopping by! Oh dear..Aya-kun would be so disapointed if he heard you stopped by...and wah!!! Yuki!!! Oh dear."** Mine sighed but Hatori smiled the best he could. **"Actually Ayame asked me if I could pick something up"** Hatori forced himself to say afraid of what "it" was.

Mine looked confused but finally remebered, **"AH! It's oh to special to show anyone besidesyou two! Sorry Kyo-kun!!Well come on now!! Ah, Kyo-kun, do me a favor a man the cash register?! You're strong enough! Thank you!!"** Mine smiled over her shoulder pulling Hatori and Yuki in the back of the store. Kyo sighed walking over to the counter sitting on it. **"Thank god I'm not back there..."** Kyo sighed a bit annoyed. **"I though I was supposed to be having a driving lesson...heh, at least I know I'll be better than that damned rat that's for sure I mean by the look of Hatori's-"**

_**"Eh!? Chickachika Boomboom!?"**_

Kyo's eyes widened looking at what seemed like a teenaged punk rocker. His hair was dark crimson red, and he was wearing all back-a black leather vest, and black torn up jeans. He took of his sunglasses,** "It is you!!"** He yelled going up and kisisng Kyo on the cheek. Kyo cringed, pushing him away.** "Dammit what are you doing here!?"** Kyo whispered harshly. Mine walked out along with Hatori and Yuki who were now shirtless. Kyo looked at Hatori and Yuki, but they bother glared at him indicaiting to tell him not to ask.** "AH!!!!DAYMOND!!"** Mine smiled jumping for joy. **"Your just in luck-I finished the details on your leather pants!!"** Mine smiled, Daymond smirked lifting up Kyo's chin. **"I'm lucky indeed! My,my, you look cuter out of your uniform than in it! But of course I miss seeing you sexy abs...but then again"** Daymond said looking towards Hatori and Yuki**-"They're perfect replacements, Oy! Tall guy turn around for me will ya?"** Daymond smiled leaning on the counter.

Hatori and Yuki cringed looking directally at Kyo,** "I don't fucking know this weirdo!"** Kyo said backing up **"Eh, Day-chan! You know Kyo-kun!?"** Mine asked giddy, **"Know him!? Psh-girl he's my best hooker ever!"** Hatori and Yuki's jaw dropped. Kyo knocked the guy out,** "Let's go..."** he said going to the car. The two were speechless...Mine tilted her head as she looked down at Daymond, **"Oh dear.." **she whispered. She looked at Hatori and Yuki who were running out of the door. **"EH!? BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH THE HEM YET YOU GUYS!!!" **she called but they were already in the car. The car was silent for a bit.**"We're gonna do some turns then we're gonna switch to Yuki.."** Hatori said looking away.

Kyo shrugged turnign on the engine, Yuki was to shocked he fell asleep... _Well I guess if you're realated to Ayame anything could happen. Or it's one of those places were you just got so shocked out of your damned mind that you're in denial for the rest of your life. Hrm...i guess with us it's both, definatly...I wonder if what will happen with Yuki...well when Kyo's finished...I guess._ Hatori smirked a bit, B_ut hey! I was right after all...there was something that went so...so..wrong._

* * *

**_Eeeek!! . I know this part doens't have much driving ut I wanted to make this funny...and also I just though Kyo would make a great hooker! hahahahah well till next time! Yuki drives in this one!!!hahahoh!! and the quotes are in bold cuz i was experiementing and trying to make it easier for you guys to read tell me what you think!!! Later!_**

**_Filipina Rose_**


End file.
